


WeST SidE STory

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [1]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Song: Die For You (The Weeknd)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: ——TiLL DeaTH Do uS PaRT.
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/One Way Løve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186532
Kudos: 7





	WeST SidE STory

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Lavender/Black Atlass & Die For You/The Weeknd

**「白雪覆盖一切，无人知晓真相。」**

登坂广臣几乎累到无法思考，他暂时把文件夹推在一旁，脱下西装随手丢在办公桌上，衬衫的背后早已被汗水浸湿，因为办公室的电风扇早就坏了，台灯烤在脸上早已全无知觉。

侦查没有任何进展，这是他们停留在拉斯维加斯的第五天，上头不会再给他们更多的时间了。他把湿透的前发往后梳，还有两小时就是例行晨会了，必须拿出一些值得汇报的线索。尽管整个小组的探员堪称精英般的组合，除了凶手在现场留下的弹头他们一无所获，登坂广臣看了一眼手表，9月1日，明天是那个家伙的生日，他当然不会忘记，一生都不可能忘记，不管在这里还是在太平洋彼岸的日本。

这位罪犯的行为与英国的那位开膛手杰克几乎有着模仿般的相似，这也是他们在模拟画像时探讨过最多的问题，行凶时残忍的手法令人不寒而栗，被害人不曾有挣扎的痕迹，凶手甚至可能是熟人作案，在被害人的毛发检测中，还发现了禁用药物。

登坂广臣两手放在后脑勺，向后伸了一个懒腰。这是他被调任到美国的第一件案子，没想到是这样的棘手，他把所有的证据仔细看过一遍后，这一共三起发生在不同城市的凶杀案可以称之为完美犯罪，——哪怕这个世界上并没有百分之百的完美犯罪，一定是哪里的破绽还没有被发现而已。

“Hey，TOSAKA san！”思考被打断，只见组长拿着两杯咖啡，向登坂广臣招呼道，“又在这里熬了一夜？”

“不…只是刚刚……”

“没必要对我隐瞒，你看你的外套上全是灰尘。”组长将手中的美式递给登坂广臣，“在这里的工作已经结束了，收尾交给别人，接下来你要去波士顿。”

“？！”登坂广臣全然不解的抬头看着他的上司，五十岁的亚特兰大人精悍的脸上露出爽朗的笑容，把机票塞到他的手里命令他回去洗澡睡个好觉。

登坂广臣开着他那辆萨博班回到酒店，简单的冲了个澡后，他半裸着上身躺倒在单人床，拿起组长临别时给他的文件读了起来，只是简短的交代了下一个任务：另一支侦查小组发现了药物的来源，而证人被证实长居在波士顿，小组试图通过此人来掌握‘杰克’的信息。

起程的航班定在第二天的早晨，准备的时间相当充足，可登坂广臣毫无睡意，哪怕是如此的疲倦也难以入睡，他总是在做同一个梦，回到了连离别也谈不上的那一天，而他等着一通永远不可能来的电话。这种煎熬的感觉延续了快十年，他觉得自己应该麻木了，应该学会了无视，但是他做不到。

他尝试过安眠药，尽可能不去依赖，他不曾想过睡上一觉何时成为一件奢侈的愿望。

登坂广臣尝试放松全身，他最近从同事那里学了一些冥想的方法，毕竟FBI的工作压力高于一般探员也是公认的事实。他深呼吸，开始集中注意力，没想到意外的有效，难得那么快进入睡眠。

这是登坂广臣第一次来到波士顿，他在洛杉矶常租着公寓，西部与东部的风景不如说是大为不同。

作为据点的办公室十分狭窄，甚至连吊扇的存在都会显得空间极为局促。

负责人与登坂广臣的组长是旧识，所以他们不需要任何过渡，直接交换了目前掌握的信息。

“关于药物的证人，是那位探员正在跟进…”美国人吹起响亮的口哨，登坂广臣疑惑的抬起头来，“他来了，就在你的身后，你们可以相互认识一下。”

留下了一句‘help yourself’，负责人便拿起对讲机跑了出去，登坂广臣慢了半拍才回过头，他真的不敢相信站在自己眼前的是那个人，已经消失十年的男人。

“好久不见，OMI”

登坂广臣以为自己会朝着今市隆二打上一拳，事实上他没有，他冷静的回道，

“你好啊，RYUJI”

今市隆二穿着一件黑色便衣夹克，里面搭配着衬衫和一丝不苟的领带，登坂广臣想到以前这个男人的领带死活都打不好，全部都是他来代为系的。

想要假装不认识彼此的戏是行不通的，明明从声音里感知到了疏离和紧张。

“所以，让我们开始谈正事吧。”登坂广臣举起手中的文件夹示意道。

“好，那就直接进入主题。”今市隆二直率的拉开旋椅，两人的视线也随之集中在显示器屏幕上，数据库里陈列着目前采集到的信息，看上去就如同普通上班族的证人，却是黑道集团的中间人，至今仍未获得他的真实姓名。

“大约四五年前我们便开始关注他，姑且先称他为John好了，”今市转过身，登坂广臣下意识的就往后退一步，对方耸耸肩，毫不在意的抽出夹在他腋下的文件夹，翻到倒数第二页，“之前在的大宗交易，除了他之外的成员都被逮捕了，那场收获颇丰，在惯例检验药物时，十分碰巧的与你们那个案子重合。”

今市隆二说完便起身，为自己倒了一杯咖啡，“我想这就是你被派来这里的原因？噢，你要不要也来一杯？”

“不用了。”没吃早饭的登坂广臣冷冷的回道，俯身又重新查看了一遍‘John’的档案，“从未获知他的真名，他真的存在吗？”

“我曾经见过他一次，”今市隆二看着窗外，同时啜了一口咖啡，“他十分…聪明，总能在我们下手前脱身，不过这次绝对不会再让他逃走了。”

“你说呢，我的搭档。”（how about now, my dear partner.）

今市隆二放下纸杯，向登坂广臣伸出右手，“总而言之，这段时间让我们友好相处吧。”

登坂广臣没有拒绝这示好，他怎么可能拒绝，但明明那时一声不吭离开的又不是自己，真想问问对方到底是怎么想的，可是现在还不是开口的最佳时机。

今市隆二开着他那辆丰田卡罗拉从车库出来的时候，登坂广臣正下楼打算循着线索去市中心转转，他们恰好撞个正着。

今市笑着摇下车窗，“要上车吗，我可以载你一段。”（let me take you for a ride.）

“不用了，我想一个人走走吹吹风也挺好的。”

“哦，是吗。”今市看着登坂广臣，打算发动引擎，“那明天见了。”

“等一下，”登坂广臣用半个手臂抵住车门，他弯下腰，记忆里上一次这样近距离的对视已是很久很久以前，“生日快乐，”他说，“虽然迟到了一天。”

“…谢谢。”不知是因为忽然靠得太近还是这突然的祝福，连自己的生日都快忘记的今市愣了一下才回道，“OMI你是第一个对我说的人呢。”

“是、是这样啊。那真的太好了。”登坂广臣意识到他们本不该如此亲近，他们回不去了，他假装微笑边直起身拍了拍车顶。

他看着今市隆二渐行渐远，就这样消失在自己的视线里，他以为他习惯了这种无意义的怅然若失，其实他没有，从来没有人天生就习惯离别。

最近登坂广臣的睡眠质量比之前好多了，他也不再做梦了，很难说这与重新遇见今市隆二不无关系。直到邻居新搬来一对情侣，登坂广臣才发现这公寓的隔音差到令人发指的程度。

他又被打回原来的失眠状态，这也影响到他的工作。

最后登坂广臣发现办公室用来过夜倒是很不错，他不用再忍受腻腻歪歪的噪音，只要早上回去冲淋换身衣服就行。这样的生活持续着，直到时序进入冬季，他和今市隆二就像事先约定好一样，保持着安全距离。

不管是‘Jack’还是‘John’的调查都进入了毫不意外的瓶井期，他们不得不接下其他琐碎的跨区案子同时继续着侦查。‘John’在公众的身份从迷雾中逐渐明晰，他为麻省一家医药公司担任挂名顾问，他几乎从不现身，也只有公司高层人士才能获得他的联系方式，在没有得到实质的证据之前，很难撬开这些老狐狸的嘴。

凶手案也不再发生，警方以为开膛手杰克的模仿就此结束。

但，并非如此。

“OMI，醒醒。”

登坂广臣迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，他记得他有关掉壁灯，此刻却好像有一束束光刺进眼睛。

“我们必须走了。”被今市抓起手臂，意识慢慢恢复，面前的男人换了一件黑色皮夹克，他总是一身黑色，令人感到丧失。

“去哪？”

“西雅图。”

“我们得抓紧时间。”今市隆二把登坂广臣的外套甩到他的胸前。

“John可不会等我们。”

登坂广臣抬头看见今市隆二那又亮又清澈的眼睛，就好像回到了过去。

“所以，为什么我们现在去的不是机场？”上车没多久，副驾的登坂发现他们朝着反方向的90号公路驶去。

“我可没说过要去Logan，”今市颇有余裕的又检查了一次仪表盘，“我们开车去西雅图。”

“简直是疯了，”登坂广臣调整了一下安全带松紧，“你不打算告诉我全部吗？”

“就算现在买机票也只能买到一周后的，”今市把住方向盘，轻轻向前探出身子观察外面的状况，“西雅图那儿是百年一遇的大雪，大概有20厘米厚吧。”

他们碰上进入高速匝道前最后一个红灯，仍在夜色下的十字路口，只有他们一辆车。

“我的线人告诉我，John的航班被取消了，但是他着急去西雅图办事，所以现在出发应该能追上他。”今市无感情的说道，仿佛事不关己。

“你可以睡一会，我们要交替开车，后面有外套你可以当成毯子。”

登坂广臣回头，看到后座上像是随意一丢的oversize大衣，突然感到心中宛如被尖锐的利刺戳到。

“就这样和你聊天，也并不糟糕。”登坂广臣看着后视镜，两人的视线交汇，又瞬间各自撇开。

“诶？”今市隆二不可置信的苦笑道，“我并没有那么健谈…你知道的。”

为何不聊聊那空白的十年。登坂广臣冷冷的把头转向自己那边的车窗，明知不可能先开口，他只是这么想象那些可能性，他想要唯一一个答案，他希望今市隆二主动告诉他一切。

车内的空气就这样沉默下来，他们在深夜公路上如孤星般行驶着。

今市隆二问登坂广臣要不要听广播，看起来他实在很害怕这样的安静。登坂广臣点了点头，然后代替腾不出手的今市打开广播。午夜节目只有随机播放的音乐节目，他们从Nevermind听到Brown Sugar，选曲温度差令人忍不住吐槽，登坂广臣早已习惯了失眠，他看着今市，甚至跟着节奏在轻轻摇摆，说是可爱也不为过，这样的画面，总让人好似回到训练地的时光。

他们在水牛城稍作休息的时候，已经是早晨八点了。他们在加油站吃了早餐，检查了车况，得知雪没有停，机场仍在停航。

“看来我们的对手也被困在路上了。”在手机上点了几下后，今市才喝了一口咖啡，登坂广臣看到屏幕上闪烁的光点，那应该就是‘John’的定位，距离他们相当近。

“是你的线人提供的情报？”

“一半一半。缉毒队时期也做过很多次侧写了，我们正在一步步锁定他。”

他们查看了下一个500英里的路况和接下来的天气，并不理想，也只会越来越差。

“拜托你了。”登坂广臣从今市手中接过了车钥匙，他很久没有开日产车了，连启动时都感觉十分生疏。

“和你的雪佛兰感觉不太一样吧。”登坂因为今市笑起来而发呆了，和回忆里重叠在一起， **原来他仍是活在离别那一天的他。**

“怎么了，我是不是说了什么不该说的。”今市隆二发现气氛不太对劲。

“没有，”登坂广臣别过头去，“我只是在想你什么时候系上安全带。”

“啊，对不起。”今市不再追问。

气氛一度很尴尬，多余的声音也一概不要。

登坂广臣一言不发的驾驶着，在芝加哥稍作休息后仍继续彻夜的追赶。一切正如计划进行，到晚上换成今市隆二。

“我想我们也许有喘息的机会，”今市在启动丰田前，把手机伸到登坂广臣面前，“这场雪比想象的要更猛烈。”

‘John’的坐标竟然从早上到现在只前进了一些，打开天气预报，不仅有积雪，公路上的事故更是频发，被堵在路中也是大有可能。

“我会在罗切斯特那里找一个地方，”今市将方向盘回正，借此看向登坂广臣，“你需要好好睡一觉。”

今市只是没想到恶劣天气导致部分加油站提早结束营业，在雨雪里他们花了点时间停车，今市隆二把座位放下对登坂广臣说暂时有两小时的空闲可以休息。

为了节省油耗，连暖气也没有开，渐渐会感到寒意。

“那件大衣你不喜欢吗，盖上的话会很暖和的。”今市蜷起身子看了一眼旁边的登坂广臣。

“你呢。”

今市指了指自己身上的厚夹克，“你被我临时拉过来，什么都没准备吧。”

也是。登坂广臣觉得从办公室被叫醒到现在的竟然身处这里，就觉得不可思议。

“如果那是别人遗留在你车上的东西，我并无意想要占有。”

“他人？”

“你已经有新的恋人吧。”登坂广臣看着今市隆二。

“OMI你在说什么，那时候打算抛弃我的不是你吗？”今市把大衣重重往登坂广臣的身上丢去。

登坂广臣当然会还手，他伏下身揪住今市衬衫的衣领，“那时候你什么都没有说…什么都没有。”

“我给你的电话留了言，告诉你去涉谷十字路口的储存箱拿我的新号码。”今市皱眉，“我被突然通知编入新的组织，我必须保密，我没有机会好好跟你说。”

“可是我想如果你听了那通留言，你一定知道怎么做，那个箱子就是为了万一有这样的一天而存在的。”

登坂广臣没有接到那通电话，并不是谁的错。

因为他们的宿舍在那一天被预告有炸弹袭击，美方要求临时更换训练场。

“原来我始终没有等到你的电话，”登坂广臣手中的力量放松了，他感觉到今市双手的温度。

“混蛋。”谁知道下一秒，对方狠狠的揍了登坂广臣一拳，很结实的拳头，因为始料不及，他没有回避，他甚至觉得嘴角应该流血了。

今市隆二的眼睛开始湿润，车里的灯光很暗，但登坂广臣看得依旧很清楚，他也回以一拳，这是他们这么多年来互相亏欠的部分，用这样沉默的方式就此了结。

但是在狭窄的空间里他们依然没有停止互殴，今市拎起登坂广臣的衣领，“ **如果我能忘了你，该有多好。** ”（if I could have forgotten you, but I’m sorry i can’t do that.）

“现在我在这里。”登坂广臣反握住今市隆二的双手，“我会一直在。”（i will be there now and forever.）

灼热的吻落下的时候，连失去意识也不知道是从何时开始。想要用接吻去吞噬对方的一切，直到合为一体。

车里只听得到两人猛烈的喘息声，时而深吻时而啃咬，再没有什么会是阻碍。

登坂广臣半跪在今市隆二的面前一边解开他的衬衣扣子，“放轻松。”（just take it easy.）

他说完便沿着今市胸膛的曲线，一路往下探去。他用舌尖挑逗着对方的触觉，光是这样，画面一度变得相当煽情，今市用双手抱住登坂广臣的头，手指穿过他的黑发，忍耐不住的将他往下推去。

“我想我们确实等了太久，”登坂广臣隔着布料握住了今市隆二已经硬到不行的性器，“让我们开始吧。”（let‘s begin again.）

“不…”剩余的话还未说出口，今市隆二被迫含住了登坂广臣伸出的手指，被撩动得只能抓紧登坂广臣的头发。

拉开裤头，就这么径直从根部握住，手的温度令今市微微颤抖，下一秒当口腔的温度包覆住整个男征的时候，犹如坠入无底深渊的绝望感涌上心头。

仿佛要补回失去的那些时间的份量，登坂广臣先用舌尖从尖端开始轻轻舔舐，渗出的蜜液和唾液混合在了一起，再沿着经络慢慢吸吮。

光是这样抚弄就已经想释放了，虽然多少觉得有些羞耻，被同事们暗中称为禁欲探员的今市此刻只能坦诚相对自己的感觉。

是绝对想要的，从那一次分别之后再也没有碰过其他人，也不再对谁如此交心，他本以为自己可以忘记关于臣的一切，但他做不到。被上司通知到登坂广臣将要来波士顿的那个夜晚，今市隆二少见的失眠了，他知道下一个明天他将与心中始终记挂的人重逢，日出日落被赋予了意义，那样的明天是多么值得他去期待。

他很难不叫出声，尽管他咬着登坂广臣的手指，从双唇间漏出的呻吟，在车内空间被放大。

登坂广臣抬起头看了今市一眼，只是这样迷离的视线交汇就足已了然，但他什么都没有说，反而将勃起的部分吞得很深，抵到深喉的龟头受到了刺激，手指的套弄着囊袋，几乎临近射精的状态。

“别再让我…那么焦急，”今市的手重新穿过臣的黑发，抚过他的侧颊，原来他们的前发都因为汗水显得十分凌乱，“求求你。”（i’m begging you.）

身下的人加快了吮吸的频率，就这样今市隆二达到了第一次高潮。他感到一阵官能，不自觉的将右手挡住双眼。

这时他被抱起来，同登坂广臣交换了位置，跨坐在他身上。

几乎被视为苛责般的对待，内心却越来越诚实，随之燃起的情欲像火把人的感知吞没，四处摸索想要寻找支撑点的手不小心拍到了雨刷，从前窗传过来的震动，打破了从开始到现在的安静。登坂广臣笑着起身把恼人的机械声关掉，外面仍是一片漆黑，雨已经停了，只有愈来愈大的雪花从天降临。

这却是他们最最亲密的时刻，谁也没想过有一天竟然可以这样毫无阻碍的拥抱在一起，所以登坂广臣再一次吻了今市隆二。如同溶化骨髓的温度，从口腔中渗透到身体中，他实在不能离开这个男人，他知道。

在毫无准备之下，突然探进后庭的手指令今市隆二猛然一抖，整个人不得不挂在登坂广臣的身上，勉强撑在后座上。

“呼吸。”

被扶住的今市只好依言，他不擅长这样的情事，所以偶尔也会被登坂广臣捉弄。他靠着对方的肩头，恍惚的咬了下去，试图以此来转移注意力。他努力的让自己不陷入失控的程度，但快要失败，真实的他需要被填满，去补足那失去的十年。

最后抽出三根手指的时候，今市接近虚脱，在登坂广臣进入他的身体之前。

“OMI…”

被直接顶到前列腺的快感简直无法用语言来形容，头脑一片空白，好像电流划过全身，就快要死掉。

甚至连登坂广臣也无法冷静自持，他低喘着，明明花了足够的时间调教括约肌，今市隆二的那里还是紧紧咬着自己，只能往更深处顶作为回应。他抱住今市隆二的腰慢慢往下放，像雕塑一样紧实的身体完全绷紧着，也因此连肌肉的线条也如此分明，让人想摧毁却难以下手。他又一次握住今市隆二早就勃起的性器，同时受到一前一后刺激的今市微皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇看向登坂广臣，仿佛用唇语说着不行。

登坂广臣伸出手，按在他的唇上，“别说不要。”

今市一贯的不坦率反而诱惑着登坂广臣想要把他弄得乱七八糟。

“我会给你，一切。”（i’ll give you all, i promise.）

登坂广臣这样说道，反手扣住了今市的肩膀……

结果他们花了不少时间清理，为了不弄脏今市的卡罗拉，登坂广臣让他趴下，用手指抠出他射在里面的精液，今市忍耐着都快把后座抓出洞了，他们像是达成默契般差点又想做爱。但是，他们没有时间了。

“RYUJI, 你还好吗？”把正副座调整回来后，登坂广臣看着打算启动车子的今市，一旦变成工作状态的他，看上去十分严肃。

“我没事，”今市隆二的声音听上去毫无起伏，他对着后视镜把落在额前的头发顺到耳后，“湖区的状况一定十分糟糕。”

今市的推断没有错，当他们由明尼苏达进入南达科他时，罕见的有路面交警在公路上据守。

出示证件后，被告知前方的积雪快到了必须封路的地步。今市感谢了警员的建议，询问之前有没有可疑的车辆经过，回复是他们也只是一小时之前刚被派来而已。

他们重新上路，渐渐进入一片冰天雪地般的世界。虽然之前折腾了一晚上两人都没睡，想到路况那么差，精神极度紧张，困意全无。

暴雪使得道路变得糟糕，连可视范围也等于无，开了车灯也只能以低速行驶，必要的话他们得下车为轮胎装上防护链。今市隆二小心的驾驶着，他的直觉告诉他离目标越来越近。

“一切被雪覆盖…”登坂广臣深呼吸道。

今市隆二没有说话，他看了眼后视镜，只映出模糊一半的登坂广臣，他转而把目光投回路面，前方车辆的远光灯十分瞩目。

“带上你的枪，”今市准备停车，“坐垫下面有备用子弹，我先出去。”

如果没有下车的话，根本不会想到积雪已经到了寸步难行的程度，今市不动声色的往那辆打灯的车走过去，足够距离才看清是一辆福特SUV，他走到车门前，敲了敲车窗玻璃，随之车主也顺从的放下车窗，是一位金发碧眼的青年男子，副驾上是坐着一位似乎在妊娠期的女性，她只穿着一条红色的连衣裙，好像在睡觉，即使今市俯下身来她也没有抬起头。

青年看到有人停车搭话，变得有些激动。他说汽车爆胎了，一直等着支援。

“为什么不报警？”今市问。

“手机没电了，”青年回道。

今市回头给后面的登坂广臣一个眼神，是危险信号。今市慢慢与男人拉开距离，他没想到对方会这么轻易的就放下车窗，扑面而来的刺鼻气味，让他几乎就十分确定车内藏着巨量限制级药物以及这就是他们追踪许久的‘John’本人。

“别动。”今市隆二冷冷的警告道，他还没打算亮出FBI的身份。

青年的眼睛里突然像有了光，一把打开车门，往今市的腹部踹了一脚，毫无防备的他就这样陷入雪面中，触碰到皮肤的雪化成了水，冰冷彻骨，让人更难起身，但是今市咬着牙从外套里拿出枪，瞄准青年的胸口射击。

“探员先生，”青年笑着撕开衣服，让今市看到里面的防弹衣，“你们终于来了。”

登坂广臣还是迟了一秒开枪，青年已经与今市隆二扭打在了一起，十分难以确认目标。

青年踩住今市的手，他不得不放开手枪，他只能朝青年踢了好几脚，青年起身抹去了嘴角的血，拾起手枪，往远处一扔。

“离开他，”登坂广臣吼道。

今市艰难的用手支撑起身体，突然被青年拖了起来，像是被当成人质挡在身前，今市的脖子被死死反扣住。

“开枪吧，”青年大声说道，“我会让他一起陪葬。”

“闭嘴。”今市用手肘撞了青年的胸腔，然后两人就这样往公路的栏杆撞去。

大雪在飘，所以视线从未清楚过，登坂广臣只能看到两人不断在撕打一起。

青年的脸上已经挂满了血，他当然再清楚不过，因为今市隆二也是如此，他们的脚边是被血染红的颜色。

“是时候该结束了吧。”

今市隆二环住青年的双臂，两人越过了护栏，坠向一片冰雪。

他甚至没有告别。目睹这一切发生的登坂广臣独自站在寒冷的90号公路失语了好久。

案子很快被了结，两宗案子合并在一起，在内部标记为非公开。

在车里的女人早已没了体征，她也不是孕妇，开膛手杰克杀了她之后，把毒品塞进了她的肚子里，连同下一次作案的预告信也一同缝合在其中，如果没有这场暴雪，他会继续在西雅图作案。

今市隆二和登坂广臣共同追踪的疑犯就这样因为这些铁证重合在了一起，但他们始终没有办法亲手活捉到他，让他接受应有的惩罚。

登坂广臣没有被允许去参加搜救今市隆二的任务，上司要求他接受心理评估。搜救队在对应的那段高架桥下方找寻了很长时间也没有搜到一点生命的迹象，不仅是今市隆二，还有‘John’，连尸体也好，遗物也好，什么都没有。

至今遇到过那么多分别，或是永别，没有一次让登坂广臣那么痛彻心扉，他的心脏只是单纯在跳动着，他只是活着，他失去了任何情感的感知。

那之后他又开始做梦了，梦见那场大雪中的今市，如果人生能再重来，不管付出什么样的代价他都要阻止这一切。

人生，仅此一次。

他很顺利的通过重返工作所需的测试，对于那些问题，他早就知道该如何解答才是正解，他需要忘记这样的悲伤，不然他会喘不过气。最后他接到被调去洛杉矶的通知，出发前他收到从波士顿办公室寄来的纸箱，是他和今市在那边的物品，他不知道为什么要把今市的东西也寄给自己，也许是因为他们两个在这个国家其实都一样孤独无依，不过登坂广臣没有带走这个纸箱，里面都是一些无用的文件。

他唯一带走的东西是放在今市的那辆卡罗拉后座的备用大衣，他没有花很多力气就拿到了这件衣服，他的上司知道这个可怜的男人失去了伙伴，他需要一个依托，他们都是这样一路走来的，活着的人必须努力活下去。

登坂广臣不敢相信他曾经怀疑过这件oversize的大衣属于过别人，冷静下来后才嗅到那上面只有今市的味道，和他十年前用的香水一样，完全没有改变。他只能抱起这件喀什米尔大衣，用唇语轻轻说着——

“我爱你。”

打包带走的行李很简单，连随身旅行箱都装不满，为登坂广臣处理调职的实习探员问道这样就可以了吗的时候，他淡淡的说没关系剩下的东西请随意处理。（so it’s time to say goodbye.）

其实登坂广臣很喜欢阳光灿烂的加州，洛杉矶是在日本的时候两人约定好以后一起去旅行的城市，没有什么来由，在封闭训练中获得信息的渠道相当平乏，他们看着杂志上用天使之城来描绘的摄影作品便开始憧憬那般的景色。

如今，他所见到的阳光仿佛蒙上一层擦不掉的阴影，如此刺眼。

登坂广臣的经历被抹去，他的新同事们不会知道他曾经参与过那样惊心动魄的案子。他假装自己转换了与之前完全不同的心情，在新的办公室，开始新的工作和新的生活。只有他内心深处，在每一个失眠的夜晚，才无比清醒的意识到自己根本无法继续。

于是登坂广臣又开始像过去试图在办公室度过难熬的夜，他不知道是不是每次在公寓里一看到那件大衣就会让自己心痛才睡不着，在凌乱无序只有烟味和咖啡的狭窄空间才会觉得好受点。

登坂广臣不记得这样的日子过了多少年，时间几乎全心全意的不断推移，在不知不觉中他被升职到了主管，虽然不需要再跑现场，他还是习惯在办公室度过大部分的时间。

但登坂广臣却记得那天所有的模样，天气预告说会下雨，他匆匆忙忙回到公寓取一些替换衣服，如同往常。正巧注意到隔壁的住户打算出门的声音，他们从未见过面，大约只是单纯由于生活作息合不上，终归成了最‘熟悉’的陌生人，登坂广臣看了一眼那扇正在打开的深色大门，而他继续转动门的钥匙。

他听到长柄伞掉落到地面的声音，接着是男人的自言自语。

登坂广臣以为是自己的幻觉，他以为这辈子再也不会听到那个声音了。他就这么愣在原地，等待那个声音的主人现身。

“RYUJI…”

曾经预设过无数次重逢的画面，想到要流泪的程度，然而这样的遇见更令人想笑着哭出来，因为再没有比‘今市隆二还活着’这个事实更好的消息了。

登坂广臣伸手挡住即将合上的门，来不及说明解释，今市就这样重新被推回了房间，被抵在玄关两人便开始浓烈的接吻，几乎快要无法呼吸。登坂广臣一遍又一遍的抚摸着今市隆二的脸颊，他需要一点实感来告诉自己这所有的一切都是真的。

“不如揍我一拳？”看着登坂广臣困惑的眼神，今市握起他的手打趣。登坂广臣留意到今市的手指上都是冻伤后留下的疤痕，他已经能够确定这就是现实。

“打架可不是我的作风。”

“我知道，可真的没想到我们竟然是邻居。”今市隆二说，他搬到LA居住已经好久，只因他一直记得那是他们最向往的城市。

登坂广臣还要说什么，今市看着他摇摇头，把他摁倒在地板，跨坐在他身上，解开他裤子的皮带花了点时间，也许是因为支起的小帐篷太碍事，“让我们先来安抚这里。”

最开始被湿润包裹住的感觉既陌生又熟悉，让人沉迷的官能重新复活，只是这样简单的套弄，登坂广臣便觉得自己比先前更硬了，他几乎想马上就这样进入今市隆二的身体。

登坂广臣不禁抱住今市隆二的头，触碰到了他的头发，似乎续了不少日子，足够扎起小啾啾的程度，随后他摸到后脑勺那儿藏着一块疮疤。

一阵心痛袭来，他几乎不能将注意力集中，只好让快感取代理智。

他们从玄关移动到最近的厨房，实在忍耐不到卧室因为连脱光衣服，甚至前戏都是在浪费时间。登坂广臣让今市隆二背靠着自己，脱掉他的牛仔裤，扯下他的内裤，他无意间看到放在料理台上的橄榄油，是外卖披萨会附送的那种小瓶装。

今市隆二同时也感到身后的动作停顿了一会，顺着登坂广臣的视线，“单身汉很少下厨，”他揶揄自己虽然他是这样不擅长说冷笑话，这时后庭突然被灌入了冰凉的液体。

“先暂时忍耐一下，以后教你做饭吧。”登坂广臣就这样以后入的姿势贯穿了正在颤抖的今市，“把腰太高。”

今市隆二已经顾不得这一切了，他任由登坂广臣将自己身下，他紧紧抓住木质的简易餐桌，难免因为要承受着两人的体重而发出咯吱咯吱令人心乱的声响，但是这一次他没有再说‘不要’，火热的肉楔在来回抽插，使他一次又一次攀上高潮。

“我应该从哪里开始说？”（where should I start?）

终于回到干净温暖的被窝，两人拥抱着，登坂广臣从后面环住了今市，他知道那样会让他的恋人更有安全感。

他们不必再去追赶，不必再仓促了事，他们拥有足够的时间。

“告诉我后来你经历过的事情。”（just tell me what happen to you, let me know everything.）

登坂广臣在今市的肩胛骨落下吻，皮肤被抓的痕迹依然没有消去红印，他们在浴室洗澡的时候又做了好几次，疯狂的想要刻入彼此的存在。

“我曾经所属的那个组织，会在身体里植入芯片，”今市举起手臂，指给登坂广臣看那个像卡疤的地方，“他们就是这样找到我的。”

“那时候的积雪很深，这也帮到不少缓冲，他们把浑身是血的我送到医院，我在那儿躺了大半年，”轻描淡写叙述着曾经的惊心动魄，这就很有今市的风格。

“但是‘John’真的很难缠，差点又让他逃了。”

“他还活着？”

“他被收押起来，断了三根肋骨和一条腿，一切包括审判都是秘密的进行，你见过的他，那也只是他整容过的样子，他现在在我们永远都不会知道的地方服刑，这是他下半生应该去偿还的。”

“所有参与这两件案子的探员档案都被删去了这段记录，”今市转过头看向登坂广臣，目光变得极为凛冽，“你知道，我们查到的不止是连环杀人和贩毒那么简单的事。”

“这也是我被阻止与你联系的原因，不能再将更多的人卷入这个深渊，上头甚至下令发了伪造的讣告…”

“！”

“当然，这件事从头到尾都瞒着你。”今市隆二握起了登坂广臣冰冷的手，“你不必遭受这样的折磨。”（you don‘t have to suffer for this.）

“复健花了不少功夫，我退出了原来的行动组，却因此换到了新的身份进入总部成为特别顾问。”

“我找不到你，”今市说，“我反复查了你的档案和调令，人事关系被放在亚特兰大，可是你根本不在那里。”

“我以为这一生都再也没可能见到你了。”

登坂广臣没有说话，只是将双手环得更紧。

“或许，如果不是这样的孽缘，我们依旧会是很好的邻居…”

“…可是啊，OMI，我真的不想跟你只是邻居。”

登坂广臣的眼泪就这样落到了今市的肩头，他明白，他早已明了，几经被命运翻弄的他们，品尝到了真正的绝望，没有任何语言可以表达他的心情。

“呐，RYUJI”

“嗯？”

“可不可以告诉我你的新名字？”

空气突然变得特别安静，过了好久，今市隆二才咬着登坂广臣的耳朵说出那几个字，登坂广臣笑着回以甜蜜的吻，他想他再无所求。

**「大概也没有什么可以将我们分离了，**

**除了死亡。」**

the end

2021-02-11

**Author's Note:**

> *Jack is a given name, in English, it was traditionally used as a diminutive form of John.


End file.
